A Long Day
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: He was deemed “most eligible bachelor” and had gorgeous women throwing themselves at his feet. So why was he upset over her?
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Inu Yasha.

"A Long Day"

Sesshoumaru Tashio, president of Tashio Industries, was one of the most powerful and influential men in all of present-day Japan. At the age of twenty-one, he established the largest computer software company of the time and managed through the years to destroy his competition. Now, at twenty-seven he claimed his spot at the top floor of his thirteen floor building. With his wealth, he purchased sleek cars, and huge mansions. He was deemed "most eligible bachelor" and had gorgeous women throwing themselves at his feet. So why was he upset over her?

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his black desk chair and rubbed his temples, as he's been doing a lot lately. Life seemed to be meaningless as of late. The cars, houses, money, and women meant nothing. Not compared to her.

He lifted his head just in time to hear the soft knock on his office door. "Come in," he all but growled in frustration.

And there she, his secretary, Kagome Higurashi, also known as the bane of his existence for the past few months. Kagome walked up to his desk with a soft smile as she pushed a few strands or raven hair behind her ear. Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to graze over her knee-length black skirt and white blouse. He mentally kicked himself; there was nothing provocative about her outfit and yet he could feel himself getting hard, could see her undressing herself for him.

"Good morning Mr. Tashio. Did you sleep well? I didn't sleep a wink with the storm and all. Well I got the reports that you asked for. The Takii stock was down two percent and the…" Kagome stared at the paper as she began with the normal morning routine.

Sesshoumaru just gazed at her with a glazed-over look while memories of his dream flooded back.

Her back was against the wall and her tight black skirt was bundled up on her hips. "Please Mr. Tashio," she whispered huskily against his throat. "I'm here to assist you… with anything that you need." She wrapped her legs tighter around him pushing his bare body against her wet core.

Sesshoumaru held back a groan as she nipped at the sensitive skin. He let his hand rake down her nude front. Her skin was pale and soft to the touch. Her dark nipples were hard under his fingers. Sesshoumaru pulled roughly on one of her nipples as he took his mouth to the other. His little vixen let out a moan against his neck as she pushed herself forward into his mouth.

"Oh…please sir," she moaned in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru grinded against her wet core, pushing her further against the wall. "Say my name, Kagome," he whispered seductively to her.

** "And last, but not least Micro was up five percent," Kagome finished with a deep breath. Kagome looked up from her report to find her boss with an odd look on his face. He was smiling but in some sort of daze. "Um…Mr. Tashio," Kagome called. **

Sesshoumaru growled at the young maiden that was currently wrapped around his waist trying to get closer to his pulsating member. He grabbed her arms in one hand and held them above her head. "Are you going to play nice, Kagome? You will not call me Tashio here. Call me Sesshoumaru" he said to the pouting women.

** Kagome walked closer to her boss. She waved her hand in front of his face and called out to him "Sesshoumaru." **

Sesshoumaru moaned as he heard his name escape from his minx's red lips. He released her hands and allowed her to grab his huge dick. He shuddered as she pulled her fingers over the length of him and positioned him at her entrance.

** 'Oh my god. Did he just moan?' Kagome backed away slowly trying not to make any noise. **

Sesshoumaru gave her a rough kiss, tasting her sweet lips. "Hold on," he called as they parted. Sesshoumaru pushed into her with a groan. "So wet, and tight," he whispered to himself. He began slowly pumping in and out of her slick folds. She arched her back trying to keep up; her breasts rose and fell with each thrust.

Kagome leaned forward to kiss his neck. She nipped at his skin and ran her tongue on the outer shell of his ear, earning another groan from her boss. He quickened the pace as his fingers went to memorize every inch of the beautiful secretary.

Sesshoumaru felt her walls clamp tightly against his member and knew that she was close. He pulled out slowly and then quickly thrusted back into her, with a moan.

** Kagome jumped with a shriek as another moan escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. 'Now I know I wasn't hearing things. She stumbled over her feet on the way for the door and bumped into the small coffee table. The pile of books that donned it fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Sesshoumaru bolted upright at his desk. He looked over to see a tomato-red secretary picking up a pile of books. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru… I mean Mr. Tashio. I bumped into it and they fell. I didn't mean to disturb you…" Kagome began rambling as she picked up the remaining books. She turned to face Sesshoumaru and blushed anxiously. "Um. Well if that's all, then I'll leave you to your uh, work" she stammered out as she ran from the room, closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru let out an exasperated groan. "It's going to be a long day," he mutters with a downward glance as his hard member.


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Day- Chapter 2

We do not own any part of Inu Yasha.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It has been a very long time since I've written anything and I wasn't sure if I could anymore. Hey Mustang: Thank you. I have missed you as well...you were always an inspiration of sorts. Sorry for the attack... :) . But again, thank you all. TTFN- Neptune

Kagome sat down at her desk with an exasperated sigh. 'You can't keep doing this. It's so wrong. You're taken, so unless you break up with…no, scratch that. He's your boss, you idiot,' Kagome could practically hear her conscious yelling at her, but the wetness of her panties spoke differently.

She rubbed her thighs together in attempt to relieve some of the burning heat that seemed to build with every indecent thought of said boss. 'I nearly came, just hearing that soft moan escape his lips,' she thought with a glance at the door that separated him from her. 'If only I could make him moan like that,' Kagome thought running through different positions and scenarios in her mind.

Kagome scooted closer to the desk, using it as a cover from other prying eyes. She slowly let her fingers slide down her skirt and over her red panties. She rubbed herself slowly, mindful of her coworkers that moved busily around the floor.

She let her eyes drift to the blank computer screen to give the impression that she was hard at work. And she was, as she pushed her panties aside and ran two fingers hard against her clit. She pushed one finger slowly inside her as she bit down on her lip silencing the blissful sigh that threatened to expose her.

'Oh, Sesshoumaru. Yes. Please fuck me. Push those long fingers deep inside me. Play with me. Stroke me. Make me cum. Oh…' she told her fantasy lover as she began to roughly penetrate herself.

"Kagome?" called a voice from above.

Kagome froze her ministrations immediately and slowly looked up.

"Hey. Don't tell me you forgot about our lunch date," came a masculine voice.

"Lunch date? No, of course I didn't forget Inu Yasha," Kagome lied casually as she quickly pulled her fingers out from her core, wiping them on the inside of her skirt.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked curiously, trying to get a look at her screen.

Kagome slammed the laptop lid closed. "Nothing much. Just paperwork for Mr. Tashio, you know," her lies were becoming increasingly easier. Kagome rose from her seat feeling the wetness between her legs. She walked up to her boyfriend and latched her mouth onto his. Inu Yasha didn't skip a beat as he pulled her body roughly against his, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded her core against his hardening dick. She hears the snickers and laughter of her coworkers but she was too far gone to care. She needed this. Needed him to give her what her fantasy lover never could.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in a sour mood, as he ran his fingers leisurely over his member. He finally relieved himself, but not how he would've liked. He would like nothing more than to pick up where his dream left off, with a certain little secretary. He could hear laughter and hollering outside his office, and was not pleased.

After pulling his boxers over his length he zipped up his pants. He stood up and straightened himself up and stalked to the door.

He ripped open the door, quickly finding the center of all the laughter. Kagome was practically wrapped around Inu Yasha. She was breathing heavily as he kissed down her neck.

At the sight of their boss, the rest of the workers all quietly slipped into the background, putting as much distance between them and Sesshoumaru as possible.

As much as he would've liked, Sesshoumaru couldn't tear away his gaze from the scene. There was his secretary, his little vixen, in the arms of another man. And not just any man at that.

Inu Yasha looked up as it had suddenly got very quite. He found the face of Sesshoumaru Tashio glaring down at him.

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed again," Inu Yasha snickered at him.

"Mrs. Higurashi, that was entirely…"

"Oh lighten up. We're leaving," Inu Yasha interrupted as he began pulling Kagome to the elevator.

Sesshoumaru was still glaring as the elevator doors closed behind the couple and Inu Yasha pushed the button for the ground floor. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I'm really not that hungry," Kagome answered before picking up where they left off. She closed her eyes as his tongue ran over hers. 'Oh, Sesshoumaru,' she called out in her mind.

Sesshoumaru stared at the elevator doors, yelling words in his mind that would make a sailor blush. Finally, he turned away and stalked off to his office. 'I begged my parents for a sister,' he thought shaking his head.


End file.
